popculturewitchesandwizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Bennett is the best friend of Elena Gilbert and also a powerful witch, descending form a line of powerful witches. Season One Bonnie is the best friend of Elena Gilbert since childhood and living in the picturesque town of Mystic Falls located in southern Virginia. Bonnie started in season one as a junior at Mystic Falls high school along with friends Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. She tells Elena mulitple stories abou her lineage from Salem witches and about how her and her grandmother are supposedly witches too. Bonnie also jokes about her 'powers' that her grandmother says she possesses until Bonnie actually has a psychic vision, then she begins to worry. On occasion, Bonnie makes both accidental and on purpose psychic predictions to prove to Elena that she is a witch. Elena continues to believe that she's just giving in to her grandmother's tails, but Bonnie really believes she has supernatural abilities. After making contact with Stefan, Elena's soon-to-be vampire boyfriend, she senses something bad about him, but doesn't know what. After that, she is very uncomfortable around Stefan. At a community carwash that Bonnie, Elena and other people form Mystic Falls High partake in, Bonnie is angerd by Tiki's (a girl form Mystic Falls High) rude comments toward people and her constant negitivity. Bonnie unknowingly uses magic to cause a bucket of soapy water to spray up in Tiki's face. Afterwards, Bonnie is asked to clean up after the carwash has ended, ordered by Tiki. Bonnie is upset about it and accidentally sets a car on fire with magic. Now, Bonnie is in full belief of witchcraft and magic while Elena discovers that Stefan is a vampire. Bonnie asks help from her grandmother who turns out to be a witch also. Shelia, Bonnie's grandmother, teaches her about witchcraft and Bonnie thinks of it in a way that is fun, but is told by her grandmother that it is dangerous and shouldn't be toyed with. After the death of her grandmother, Bonnie begins to take witchcraft more serious. Season Two In season two, Bonnie is more powerful and takes witchcraft in a more serious manner. She is able to cast spells that most witches aren't able to at her age. Now, she had full control over her abilities and was no longer accidentally setting things on fire. After Caroline, her good friend, was turned into a vampire, Bonnie created a day walking ring, a ring that only a witch could create that would allow a vampire to walk into the sun and not be harmed. In the middle of the season, Bonnie meets Luka Martin, a new student who arrived in Mystic Falls with his father form Louisiana. Luka revealed to Bonnie that he was a witch after sensing that Bonnie was a witch too. Luka showed Bonnie different magic tricks like channeling, the ability basically to draw power form other natural elements like the earth, fire, water, air, other people or even witches. Luka showed Bonnie collection of grimoires that he and his father had collected form over the years. The grimoires seemed to fasinate Bonnie by all of the powerful spells they contained. After Luka's death, Bonnie studied some of the grimoires. With the power of channeling, Bonnie channels the power of the 100 dead witches that were killed in massacre almost 320 years ago. Bonnie used the power she channeled to take down Klus, a vampire-werewolf hybrid who attempted to kill Elena for her blood and complete his transition of a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Bonnie, not powerful enough to kill Klaus, died in the process, but casted a spell before her death that would bring her back to life. Now alive, Bonnie must use every ounce of power she's got to stop Klaus from trying to kill Elena. After fighting Klaus twice, Bonnie knows how to manipulate different magic from different sources like dead witches and the earth. When Caroline Forbes' mother accidentally shoots Jeremy, Elena's brother and boyfriend of Bonnie, Bonnie uses a powerful spell to resurrect him. The spirits of the witches don't let her cast the spell. Bonnie tells Emily (her witch ancestor) that she loves him and Jeremy awakens from death. Season Three In season three, Bonnie really focuses less on witchcraft and more on important things. Although, she is still growing as a powerful witch. Bonnie is basically on her own with magic now that both Shelia and Luka are dead. Early in the season, Bonnie finds her mother, Abby, who ran out on her and Bonnie's father when she was very young. Bonnie is still upset with Abby about leaving her, but Abby is an essential to help with her magic to open one of the four coffins containing an Original (the first vampire every created). In the middle of the season, Bonnie and Abby use a spell to attempt to open the coffin, but nothing is working. This may be because of the little power that Abby has left. Eventually, the coffin opens and it is revealed that within the coffin is the Original Witch, Esther, who used magic to turn her children into vampires; the first vampires ever, to save them from death. As a witch, Esther is a servant of nature, meaning she should help it, not harm it. Vampires are abominations to nature, which is sort of against the rules for witches. Esther realizes what she must do; kill her children and deprive the world from the most dangerous vampires. Esther had previously asked Bonnie and Abby to help them in the ritual; to help bring peace to the spirit of nature. In order to save Elena, one witch must die, so Damon kills Abby, but turns her into a vampire. Bonnie is now devistated that her mother is a vampire and must try and help her in every way she can. Caroline helps Abby with being a vampire since she's a vampire too. Bonnie had sometime made a day walking ring for Abby so she could interact during the day. Abby is upset that she can no longer "feel her garden" in which Bonnie explains to Caroline's confusion that witches can literally feel nature as they are connected to it. After explaining, Bonnie proceeds to make a plant grow with magic. Abby feels that she cannot be a vampire and be sourrounded by people she loves, for she is affraid she'll hurt them. Caroline triest to convince her otherwise, but she's to set on leaving. Abby packs her bags and leaves Bonnie for a second time. Powers and Abilities Bonnie is a powerful witch, born from a line of powerful witches. She possesses a vast range of magical abilities such as telekinesis, pyrokinesis etc. She can also cast a wide range of spells and perform intense rituals all by using the power from herself. The true extent of Bonnie's ability is far past the extent of most witches. Trivia *Bonnie is the first witch to be seen in the series. *Bonnie is best friends with Elena, just like their mothers Abby and Miranda. *Bonnie's house number is 2136. External links *Bonnie Bennett at The Vampire Diaries Wiki Category:Witches